


Koi

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Romeo X Juliet [2]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após serem salvos por Escalo e voltarem a viver em Neo Verona, Romeo e Juliet se casam oficialmente. Tudo está indo bem, até que Juliet desmaia repentinamente, preocupando Romeo.
Relationships: Romeo & Juliet - Relationship
Series: Romeo X Juliet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726288





	Koi

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Koi se pronuncia "Koí". Significa "amor".
> 
> 2 - Essa one-shot se passa depois da outra one-shot que escrevi, "Um mundo com você".
> 
> Romeo X Juliet não me pertence. Pertence originalmente a William Shakespeare e à Funimation Entertainment que lançou a animação.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

{Flash Back}

Eu estava caminhando pela cidade em um dia de comemorações, era fim de tarde. Naquele dia devia-se dar flores a quem você mais gostasse. Tinha muita gente na rua, alguns artistas se apresentavam e havia flores por toda parte. De repente encontrei um monte de Íris, instantaneamente pensei nela. Fiquei distraído observando aquelas flores tão brancas e de repente senti algo bater no meu ombro. Olhei para o chão tentando identificar o que me atingira e vi duas ou três Íris amarradas com uma fita vermelha. As apanhei e olhei para cima, era ela!

– Julieta... – era ela, disfarçada de Odin.

– Romeo...

Ela apenas me encarou sem saber o que falar e saiu correndo. Fui atrás dela, mas ela só corria mais e mais e como era rápida! Depois de sabermos da identidade um do outro, ela passara a fugir de mim, se soubesse o quanto isso me machucava... Estar longe dela e ainda saber de toda a dor que ela passava sozinha.

Corri mais e mais tentando alcançá-la, mas sempre ficando para trás. Fui interrompido brevemente por um dos carros alegóricos que atravessava a rua e quando voltei a correr quase derrubei um dos músicos, pedi desculpas e continuei correndo. Ela havia sumido, mas quando subi por uma escadaria pude vê-la ao longe e continuei atrás dela. Gritei o nome dela, mas isso não a fez parar. Quando finalmente cheguei até ela, a noite já estava presente e aproveitei a escuridão para me aproximar devagar. Ela parou de correr, cansada, olhou para os lados, e não me vendo, abaixou-se e se encostou ofegante em uma mureta, tentando recuperar o ar. Ela ouviu meus passos e virou-se para mim, assustada. Me aproximei e Julieta se levantou começando a correr de novo, mas segurei uma de suas mãos.

– Não posso! – Ela disse, lutando para se soltar e fugir.

Consegui vencer a força dela e a puxei para mim, abraçando-a. Nesse momento, a peruca do seu disfarce de Odin soltou-se e caiu em algum lugar no chão, fazendo o lindo e longo cabelo ruivo cair por suas costas. Afaguei os fios ruivos e a abracei mais forte. Mal consigo descrever como me senti bem por poder abraçá-la, tão perto de mim, depois dela começar a me evitar. Ela ainda tentou me empurrar com todas as forças para se libertar, mas não a soltei. Sem soltá-la, com a mão livre toquei seu rosto e a beijei. Imediatamente a resistência dela sumiu e seus braços, que tentavam me afastar, me soltaram. Após o choque, ela também fechou os olhos, pousou as mãos em meu peito e me correspondeu. Ficamos assim por longos minutos.

– Julieta... – eu a chamei quando nos separamos, percebendo que ela tinha o rosto corado, mas sorridente – Pra você. É o que você derrubou, mas... – eu lhe estendi as Íris que havia derrubado.

– Romeo... – ela falou simplesmente, aceitando as flores e olhando-as de maneira incrivelmente doce.

Depois ficamos os dois abraçados observando os fogos de artifício que enchiam o céu.

{Fim do Flash Back}

Eu estava encostado na janela de casa, observando a movimentação da cidade, mas um festival estava próximo e as pessoas vinham trabalhando bastante nele. Julieta tinha saído para dar uma volta e procurar suas flores favoritas, Íris, o que não era difícil de encontrar no comércio da cidade. Já estávamos casados oficialmente havia um ano e nossa casa ficava próxima à antiga casa de Julieta. Isso foi ótimo, porque podíamos ver nossos amigos sempre. Cordélia e Benvólio, casados e com um pequeno filho de pouco mais de um ano, continuavam vivendo lá. Depois de Escalo nos salvar e Neo Verona não mais flutuar no céu, pouco a pouco tudo havia se colocado no lugar. Fui tirado de minhas lembranças ao ouvir o som de um corpo batendo no chão. Arregalei os olhos de susto e corri para a porta de entrada, de onde parecia ter vindo o som. As flores brancas estavam jogadas junto a Julieta.

– Julieta!!! – Corri até ela desesperado – Meu amor, o que aconteceu?!

Estava aparentemente desmaiada, pois não me respondeu. Cuidadosamente a tomei em meus braços e a levei até o quarto, onde a deitei e tirei suas botas, sentando-me ao lado dela em seguida e tentando encontrar a origem do desmaio. Ela não tinha febre e também não tremia, seu rosto apenas tinha uma sensação de desconforto.

– Julieta...?! – Chamei, segurando uma de suas mãos.

Já me levantava para buscar um médico quando a senti apertar minha mão de volta.

– Estou muito tonta... – sussurrou.

– Tonta...? O que aconteceu?!

– Eu não sei... Quando cheguei em casa, senti uma tontura muito forte e tudo ficou escuro... Por favor, arrume as flores pra mim, não as deixe jogadas no chão.

– Você precisa de um médico.

– Já me sinto um pouco melhor, as flores também me farão bem, por favor...

Inspirei fundo e fechei os olhos, refletindo por um momento.

– Vou arrumar as flores e chamar um médico.

– Tudo bem...

Eu a cobri para mantê-la aquecida, depois recolhi as Íris do chão e as deixei em um vaso numa pequena mesa no quarto.

– Eu volto logo, fique quietinha aí – dizendo isso, beijei a testa de minha esposa e me levantei para sair.

– Não se preocupe – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos para dormir.

******

Minutos mais tarde eu esperava na sala. Cordélia estava com Julieta enquanto ela era examinada. Eu a encontrei quando saí e como minha expressão atordoada não passou despercebida, contei o que aconteceu. Ela quase enlouqueceu de preocupação. Julieta era sua melhor amiga desde sempre, praticamente irmã, e queria vê-la. Então fomos juntos no resto do caminho até em casa. Eu já começava a ficar apreensivo quando Cordélia saiu do quarto, sorridente.

– Julieta está bem – ela disse calmamente.

– Sua esposa está bem – disse o médico também sorrindo ao sair do quarto – Eu anotei várias recomendações e as deixei com a senhorita Cordélia, sigam tudo que eu escrevi e se acontecer mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Daqui algum tempo ela precisará bastante de acompanhamento médico.

Quando ele saiu, olhei apreensivo para Cordélia. Como Julieta podia estar bem se ainda precisaria bastante de acompanhamento médico?

– Bem que eu desconfiava – ela falou ainda sorrindo.

– Mas qual é o problema?!

– Algo assim é melhor que ela mesma conte a você. Eu vou indo agora.

Cordélia também foi embora após me entregar um monte de anotações do médico e me fazer prometer que a chamaria se algo acontecesse. Eu assenti e quando ela se foi, corri ao encontro de Julieta.

– Julieta!!

Ela riu e fez um sinal para eu me aproximar. Sentei ao lado dela, ainda deitada na cama, e ela enlaçou seus dedos com os meus.

– Querido... – por um tempo ela parecia não saber o que dizer, apesar do sorriso no rosto – Nós vamos ter um bebezinho.

Novamente arregalei meus olhos, dessa vez de surpresa.

– Julieta... – abri um grande sorriso e a puxei de debaixo das cobertas, lhe dando um forte abraço – Que bom meu amor! Ainda bem que você está bem! E... Nós vamos ter um bebê!

– Vamos sim! – Ela também tinha um inabalável sorriso.

Olhei-a profundamente e me aproximei. Logo nossos lábios se encontraram num suave e demorado beijo. Talvez o mais demorado e o mais doce desde que havíamos nos conhecido. Tivemos que nos separar para respirar, mas continuamos fortemente abraçados.

******

Meses haviam se passado desde então. Eu estava sentado na cama ao lado dos dois. Ela estava deitada junto com nosso pequeno Koi, decidimos dar esse nome a ele. Nosso filho havia nascido há apenas três dias. Tinha cabelos ruivos como Julieta e olhos verdes como eu. Era uma criança linda. Após aquele dia, outros desmaios e problemas haviam vindo, mas Cordélia estivera sempre por perto para nos ajudar. Julieta sofrera, obviamente, com o parto, mas não correra riscos e estava bem, apesar de ainda precisar de descanso. Koi também estava em perfeito estado.

– Ele é tão lindo... – ela olhava docemente para nosso bebê e afagava seu pequeno rosto adormecido.

– Claro que é – respondi acariciando os poucos fios de cabelo de nosso filho - Com uma mãe tão linda não poderia ser diferente – ela riu.

– O mesmo vale pra você.

Sorri como resposta e fui para o outro lado da cama, me deitando ao lado dela e abraçando-a.

– Depois de tudo que aconteceu naqueles tempos... Nunca pensei que teríamos uma família e seríamos tão felizes.

– Ainda seremos mais, Romeo. Estaremos sempre juntos.

– Sim, sempre – tomei uma das mãos dela entre a minha e entrelaçamos nossos dedos.

Passamos boa parte do tempo observando nosso pequeno dormir, até que Julieta adormeceu também. Com todo o cuidado, acomodei Koi em seu berço.

– Boa noite, meu filho.

Voltei para a cama e deitei novamente ao lado dela, adormecendo também.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
